Santa Claus se quiere casar
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Era día de noche buena y al parecer, todos habían olvidado el regalo de Candy, entonces ella debía ir a buscarlo sola, en la espera de encontrarlo, se encuentra con un peculiar sujeto que no para de gastarle bromas y que le cae muy pesado, pero ese extraño personaje tiene la orden de entregarle su regalo al caer la media noche.


**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, pero la historia que leerán a continuación es de mi autoría, acompañada de la idea de **Mayra Exitosa **y mi propia imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Claus se quiere casar<strong>

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

><p>Era noche buena, Albert decidió que la familia la pasaría en la casa de Nueva York, cosa que no contentaba a Candy. Nueva York sólo significaba tristeza en su vida, pérdida. Nueva York se había quedado con su corazón hacía ya un año.<p>

—Albert... ¿por qué debemos celebrar la navidad aquí? Sabes que yo... odio esta ciudad.— Lo llamó a parte para hablarle. La casa estaba preciosa, un gran árbol de navidad lleno de regalos, la familia reunida, mucha comida, mucha alegría, excepto para Candy.

—Candy... tú me hiciste prometerte que estuviera contigo y con la familia para la navidad... Yo tenía negocios pendientes y no iba a estar en Chicago a tiempo, por eso decidí que fuera aquí.

Candy asintió resignada, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Estaba preciosa con su vestido rojo y su larga melena suelta. Toda una joven mujer, bella, querida y respetada, pero triste, muy triste.

Miraba a todos reir y disfrutar. La tía Elroy dando órdenes sin parar, que el pavo debería ir así y asá, que los dulces y postres deberían ser colocados por aquí y por allá. Archie y Annie habían hecho del sofá del salón un nidito de amor y Patty escuchaba maravillada y embelesada lo que Stear le estaba explicando sobre un extraño aparato que había inventado. Incluso Albert se había vuelto todo atenciones para una señorita que había conocido recientemente, hija de uno de sus socios, se veía que tenía un gran interés en ella.

Y entonces estaba Candy, inadaptada. Sola en un rincón, con unas ganas inmensas de encerrarse en su habitación a llorar. Había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar a Terry. Se había dedicado a su profesión, a la familia Andrew, a los niños del hogar de Pony y parecía que había conseguido paz y tranquilidad, pero entonces... a Albert se le ocurre celebrar la vidad ahí, en Nueva York, la ciudad que le robó a su amor.

—¡Atención!— La voz de Albert calló el barullo de conversaciones distintas que cada quién tenía.

—Sé que todavía no dan las doce, pero quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes vayan a recibir sus regalos.

Con emoción, la familia entera se dirigió hacia el árbol de navidad, todos menos Candy.

—Éste es para Archie...— Le lanzó el regalo y él lo atrapó, esperando ansioso por abrirlo.

—¡Gracias, Annie!— Eran tres camisas elegantes, muy finas, muy al estilo suyo.

—A ver, éste dice... tía Elroy.— Con una sonrisa elegante la anciana fue a recibir su regalo, abriéndolo ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

—¡Muy gracioso, William!— Dijo furiosa al ver que su regalo era un bastón de plata. Todos los presentes se reían a carcajadas.

—No se enoje, tía. Éste es su verdadero regalo.— La señora lo desenvolvió, ya no muy convencida, pero sus ojos se aguaron cuando vio lo que era.

—¡Oh! Gracias... es muy hermosa...— Era una foto grande enmarcada, en ella aparecían Rosemary, Anthony de bebé y Albert que tenía unos ocho años. La fotografía fue tomada en el portal de las rosas.

Cada quien fue recibiendo y entregando regalos. El salón se había vuelto ruinas de papel de regalo por todo el suelo, pero todos festejaban felices.

—Eh, Albert... creo que olvidaste el regalo de Candy...— Dijo Annie al percatarse de que Candy era la única con las manos vacías, aunque parecía importarle muy poco.

—¡Oh cielos! Candy, lo olvidé...

—No te preocupes, Albert... yo...

—No, Candy, sí tengo tu regalo, es sólo... que no está aquí...

—No hay problemas, Al, me lo darás cuando regresemos a Chicago.— Sonrió con poco ánimo.

—Es que... tampoco está en Chicago... Debes ir a buscarlo tú misma.

—¿Yo? ¿Hablas en serio, Albert? Mejor olvídalo...

—Candy, debes ir a buscar ese regalo. Me costó demasiado conseguirlo y lo he hecho con todo mi corazón.

—Bueno... está bien... ¿dónde tengo que ir a buscar el dichoso regalo?

—George te llevará.

—¿George? Pero... él está disfrutando de la fiesta... no, Albert, no quiero molestar a nadie, mejor me lo entregas después...

—Candice White Andrew, vas a ir ahora mismo con George y buscarás ese regalo.— Su autoridad fue tanta que Candy se quedó sin habla, sorprendida.

—Albert...— Murmuró aún atónita.

—Es una orden, Candy. Vete ahora antes de que sea más tarde.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Lo único que quería era que la fiesta terminara para retirarse a su cuarto y estar en paz. Pero no, ahora tenía que ir a quién sabe dónde a buscar un regalo que ni siquiera le interesaba.

—¿Es aquí, George?— George la había llevado hasta una plaza, estaba bonita y alumbrada, pero no había ni un alma allí, ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Efectivamente, señorita Candy, es aquí.

—Pero... ¿cómo es que a Albert se le ocurre dejarme un regalo aquí? Seguro que algún vagabundo debió habérselo robado...

—Son cosas del señor William, señorita. Bueno, que tenga suerte.

—¿Qué? No pensarás dejarme aquí sola... ¿George?

—Lo siento, pero son órdenes del señor.

—¡George!

—Feliz navidad, señorita Candy.— Le dijo George y se montó en el auto, dejándola a ella allí sola.

—¡Grrrr! Albert, pagarás por ésto.— Pensó en voz alta, sentándose en un banco, la nieve caía preciosa y abundante, ella estaba enfundada en su abrigo rojo. Luego se le ocurrió que no debía estar molesta, pues de alguna forma había conseguido lo que quería, estar sola.

Recordó la última vez que había estado de paseo con Terry por esas mismas calles. Feliz, ansionsa, llenita de ilusión. Entonces pasó lo de Susana... desde que Candy la conoció tuvo un mal presentimiento, que ella le quitaría a Terry... y en efecto, eso fue lo que sucedió... aunque haya sido en tan extrañas circunstancias.

—¡Ho, Ho, Ho!

—¡Aaahhh!— Candy pegó un grito del susto que se llevó al ver ese extraño y peculiar sujeto que se le había acercado sonriendo de esa forma y sonando una campana.

—¿Qui... quién es usted?— Preguntó aterrada. Lo vio vestido de rojo, con un sombrero puntiagudo muy gracioso, también rojo. Tenía una larga barba blanca, una protuberante barriga parecía querer hacer reventar el cinturón negro que sostenía su pantalón y llevaba botas negras.

—¿No sabe quién soy, señorita?

—No...

—Entonces usted es muy tonta... ¡Ho, Ho, Ho!— Estalló en las carcajadas que Candy comenzaba a odiar.

—¿Qué? No sé quién sea usted, pero le reitero que no me interesa, por favor váyase, me está asustando.

—¿La estoy asustando? ¡Ho, Ho, Ho! Usted es la que me asusta a mí con todas esas pecas. ¡Ho, Ho, Ho!

Candy estaba que hervía de coraje. El sujeto extraño no paraba de reir y Candy tuvo unas ganas enormes de tirar de su barba.

—Mire, copo de nieve gigante, seguramente que a usted lo envió Albert, pero permítame decirle que si ésta fue su idea para regalo de navidad, es de muy mal gusto y con toda honestidad, ¡usted se ve ridículo!

—En primer lugar, señorita dálmata...

—¡Candy!— Le recalcó su nombre, hechando humo de la rabia.

—Oh... es que con todas esas pecas pensé que era un cachorrito dálmata...

—Si no lo sabía, los cachorros dálmata nacen sin manchas, las van adquiriendo con el tiempo...

—Oh... ¿Y cuánto demoró usted en adquirir las suyas? ¡Ho, ho, ho!

—¡Lo mismo que demoró usted en adquirir esa panzota!

—Pues... según me han contado, con lo glotona que es usted, no demorará mucho en adquirir una panza como la mía. ¡Ho, ho, ho!

—¡Usted qué sabe! Váyase ya y déjeme sola, bola de navidad gigante.

—Me llamo Santa Claus.— Dejó de reir y se quedó mirándola antentamente un momento. Disfrutando de su carita enojada, de lo hermosa que era.

—Bien, señor Claus, ha sido un disgusto conocerlo, ahora le agradecería que me dejara sola.— Le sonrió con mucha ironía, pero al parecer a Santa le encantó la sonrisa, porque se quedó embelesado, mirándola de una forma que la puso nerviosa.

—No puedo dejarla sola, señorita. Debo entregarle un regalo.

—No quiero que me entregue ningún regalo, así que dígale al que lo envió...

—Lo siento, señorita, pero yo sigo órdenes y no me iré hasta que no le entregue su regalo.

—¡Entonces démelo de una buena vez!— Le exigió señalando el saco enorme que el sujeto llevaba.

—Aún no son las doce. ¡Ho, ho, ho!

Candy suspiró resignada y cruzó los brazos con fastidio. Sólo quería estar tranquila, ¿por qué nadie podía entenderlo?

—Mire, señor Santa Claus o como se llame. Nadie se va a enterar si me da el regalo antes de tiempo... por favor...

—¿Me está pidiendo que haga trampa?

—¡No! Bueno, sí... es que de verdad, quiero estar sola... pasaré por alto todas sus bromas y sus insultos, no le diré a Albert, pero por favor...

—¿Ahora intenta chantajearme?

—¡No! Grrrr... ¡Lo que quiero es que me deje sola!

—¿Por qué? ¿Espera a alguien? Espero que no me haya pedido al príncipe azúl en su carta... ya se agotaron.

—¡No he pedido nada! Y no sueño con ningún príncipe azúl...

—Pues es un alivio... porque mira que soportar una novia tan amargada como usted... ¡Ho, ho, ho!

Santa Claus se sentó a su lado, como si nada. Con toda la prepotencia del mundo.

—Podría apartarse un poco, está invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—¿La pongo nerviosa, señorita? ¿Teme enamorarse de mí?

—¡Ja! Tengo malos ratos, pero no malos gustos.— Se apartó de él, llegando hasta el último extremo del banco.

—Pero yo sí me comienzo a enamorar de usted...— Se le acercó nuevamente y Candy comenzó a sentir pánico.

—¿No lo dice en serio... verdad?

—¡Pues claro que no! Ho, ho, ho.

Candy volteó la cara y se quedó mirando al vacío, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan patética? Ni siquiera la dejaban amargarse en paz.

—¿Por qué llora, señorita?— Le preguntó Santa, sin rastro de burla, realmente conmovido.

—¡No es asunto suyo!— Respondió de mala gana, pero las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro.

—Seguro que deseaba pasar la navidad de otra forma... tal vez con alguien más y no con éste viejo gordinflón, ¿verdad?

—De hecho... sí...— Rió aunque no quiso y la mirada de ese viejo fastidioso se iluminó, hasta tierno le pareció a Candy de repente.

—De seguro que usted no ha de ser la única, señorita. En estas fechas no todo es gozo como parece, hay muchos corazones tristes y solitarios...

—¡Vaya! Ahora es usted experto en la vida.

—No lo sé, pero veo que usted tiene excelentes destrezas en cuanto a sarcasmo se refiere... ¿dónde lo aprendió?— El rostro de Candy se iluminó, lo envolvió la melancolía y sonrió al mismo tiempo en que soltó un par de lágrimas.

—Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a alguien... ¡bah! Olvídelo...

—No, cuénteme, señorita. Quiero saber por qué usted está tan triste en éste día.— Al mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos compasivos, Candy sintió algo que no pudo expresar.

—Conocí a un chico que al principio me caía mal, porque era pesado, mal educado y arrogante... así como usted...

—Entonces debió ser muy guapo... ¡Ho, ho, ho! Vale, no más bromas, sígame contando.

—De hecho, sí, era muy guapo. Lo fui conociendo más y dejó de caerme mal, era cierto que siempre ha sido todas esas cosas que mencioné antes, pero también era tierno, amable, leal y como yo, estaba muy solo. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, inseparables...

—¿Y qué pasó?

—El destino hizo de todo para que no fuéramos felices.

—Lo siento...

—Ya no importa. Ya pasó y él... seguro debe ser feliz, debió haber encontrado su camino.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—No lo sé... pero es lo que deseo, yo deseo que él sea feliz, donde sea que esté y con quien esté.— Aunque sonrió, su rostro estaba cargado de pena.

—¿Está segura de que eso es lo que desea?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿A que si realmente desea que él sea feliz? Sin usted...

—Yo...

—Sea honesta, señorita. Ésto sólo será entre usted y yo. ¿Qué es lo que desea realmente?

Candy suspiró muy profundo, negó varias veces con la cabeza y no pudo hablar seguido porque el llanto la ahogaba.

—Hace tiempo... bueno, hace un año, para estas mismas fechas, él me había mandado a buscar para que me quedara con él por siempre... queríamos casarnos y compartir nuestra vida, pero no sucedió... Y ahora... aunque sé que es imposible... me gustaría que él apareciera, así de repente y... me pidiera una vez más que me case con él... y por esa vez... yo le diría que sí...

Cuando Candy volteó, para mirar a su acompañante, pues se hizo tanto silencio que ella pensó que no la estaba escuchando, entonces se percató de que no había nadie a su lado, que estaba completamente sola.

Pensó que todo había sido un juego de su mente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Entonces se escuchó una campana resonar muy fuerte. Divisó una iglesia desde la distancia. Se detuvo en seco al sentir unos pasos detrás de ella. Se volteó nerviosa y perdió el aliento al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Terry!

—Candy...— Murmuró su nombre con una amplia sonrisa.

—Terry... ¿eres real? ¿de verdad estás aquí?

—Sí, Candy. Estoy aquí... ¿o tú esperabas al gordinflón con el que hablabas muy a gusto?

—No... yo... ¿tú también lo viste?

—Claro...— Se puso serio, como si estuviera celoso.

—Pensé que me lo había imaginado... pero bueno... ¿qué haces aquí?

—El gordo me dijo que debía entregarte un regalo.

—¿Tú? Pero...

—Candice White Andrew, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?— Se arrodilló ante ella con un precioso anillo que resplandecía ante sus ojos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gritó varias veces y Terry le dio un gran beso, un beso tan repentino y divino como el que le había dado en aquél verano de Escocia.

Salieron caminando de la mano, mirándose furtivamente, como con miedo de que eso que les estaba sucediendo no fuera real.

—Tienes algo aquí...— Ella fue a retirarle unos cabellos blancos que tenía pegados a la cara. Luego miró hacia el suelo, cerca del banco donde ella y Santa habían estados sentados y vio el disfraz tirado en el suelo. Se quedó mirándolo con reclamo, haciéndole sentir que ya había descubierto todo.

—¡Ho, ho, ho!— Repitió él y ella murió de risa. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Tú y Albert me las van a pagar.— Lo amenazó lanzándole una bola de nieve.

En unos minutos, George estacionaba el auto frente a ellos. Los recogió y los llevó de vuelta a la casa Andrew. Cuando Candy entró del brazo de Terry toda la familia y amigos los recibieron con un gran aplauso y una gran sonrisa de dicha. Candy merecía ser feliz junto al amor de su vida.

Hubo un aplauso que sobresalió del montón de personas, fue el aplauso sincero de Susana Marlowe, que aún con pesar, había decido dejar a Terry ser feliz, experimentó lo mismo que sintió Candy cuando tuvo que dejarlo ir, un dolor agudo, pero entendiendo que no había otra opción.

Candy quiso esperar a la primavera para realizar la boda de sus sueños. Fue sencilla, ni ella ni Terry eran dados a las extravagancias. Se realizó con la familia y amigos cercanos, en el portal de las rosas.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Fue una entrega preciosa, Terry había sido muy delicado y atento con ella y Candy conoció la pasión arrolladora que lo caracterizaba.

—Te amo, Candy. Gracias por hacerme feliz.— Besó su cuerpo con adoración luego de haberle hecho el amor de la manera más romántica, pura y tierna.

—¿Cómo no amarte? Tú eres mi felicidad, Terry. Mi gran amor.

**Cinco años después**

—¡Ho, ho, ho!

—¡Santa Claus!— Gritaron con júbilo las hermosas gemelitas de Candy y Terry, Anna y Hanna. Dos castañas preciosas de cuatro años, con bucles alborotados y ojos azules.

—¡Ho, ho, ho! ¿Quién se ha portado bien este año?— Preguntó Santa con el saco cargado de regalos.

—¡Yo!— Gritaron las niñas al unísono.

Santa Claus le entregó sus regalos a las niñas que fueron ansiosas hacia él. La casa Grandchester estaba llena de alegría.

—¡Mira, mami!— Una de ellas le mostró su muñeca nueva.

—Oh, ¡qué hermosa!

—¡Mira el mío, mami!— La otra le mostró un juego de té.

—Precioso.— Dijo Candy a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a "Santa Claus".

—¡Abran paso!— Llegaron los tres reyes magos también con regalos. La familia Andrew también estaba presente y todos los niños que la habían aumentado.

—¡Vaya! También llegaron los reyes...— Le sonrió con complicidad a Stear, Archie y Albert.

La fiesta navideña terminó, cada quien se fue a su casa y las traviezas gemelitas ya habían sido acostadas.

—Por lo que veo yo no tengo regalo.— Dijo Candy a Terry en la habitación, ya se había quitado la barba y el sombrero de Santa, sólo le quedaba el traje.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no tienes regalo?

—No me has dado nada...

—Pues tu regalo está aquí, sólo que se está dando a desear.— Se deshizo del traje, quedando ante ella como Dios lo trajo al mundo, haciéndola tragar seco.

—Terry... eh...

—Ven por tu regalo, Candy.— La jaló hacia la cama, quedando ella sobre él de momento.

—¿Crees que ésta vez le atinemos al niño?

—No lo sé, pero me encantaría averiguarlo...

—Jajajaja. ¡Terry!

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Mayra, ésto no fue exactamente lo que me pediste, pero a partir de tu idea original, se me ocurrió ésto y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Feliz Navidad, mis chicas hermosas.**

**Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
